


Amor Pasado

by Roses_Sunset



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oscar is 20 in this fic, but god do i love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Sunset/pseuds/Roses_Sunset
Relationships: Cesar Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Ruby Martinez/Original character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Prequel

4 years ago

I sat at the edge of the beach, digging my feet into the sand. The smell of the salty breeze and sounds of the crashing waves always sent me into a calming mood. I rested my chin against my knee, watching as the sunset. 

"What are you doing here?" Oscar came up behind me, surprising me. He sat next to me, cleaning his hands of any remainder sand the stuck to his hands. 

"Thinking," We remained silent for a few seconds just enjoying the sound of the waves. 

"Tu mami te esta buscando," he told me. It was wrong for me to leave my family like that, without telling them where I'd be. Freeridge isn't the safest town to be in right now. 

"ya se," I mumbled, pulling my sweater closer to me. "I got accepted," I admitted. 

"into Gardenfields?" I nodded my head, he was the first person I told. The summer before freshman year, I sent a workpiece to Gardensfield Writing Program as a chance to get accepted. Earlier today, I got an email saying I was accepted, full ride. 

"you dont seem happy," I should be happy, I've been wanting this since I was 11. I was happy, the best thing about Gardensfield was their ability to send your manuscript submissions to whichever college you wanted with almost a guarantee acceptance. But my heart didn't want to leave.

"Should I go?" I asked, turning to him. Oscar was my best friend, I trusted him with everything. 

"What's stopping you?" the people I loved, my family, you. 

"I dont know," I rasped, tears started to spill. 

Oscar scoffed, "Get out of this town, while you still can; become famous writing books and plays and shit," I started giggling as Oscar wiped my tears. I rested my head against his shoulder, following his breathing pattern. 

"Te quiero oscar," I admitted. My feeling for Oscar had grown over the years. It was the main reason why I didn't want to go, I didn't want to leave him. 

"Te quiero, hermanita," My heart broke as his words resonated, trying not to cry, I got up, cleaning the sand off me without getting it on him.

"can you take me home?" he nodded getting up, walking you to his car. The car ride was quiet, which only worsened my guilt. Oscar didn't need to lose his only best friend just because I grew a silly crush. 

"Oscar you should get out too," Oscar lowered the music that was playing in his stereo.

"I talked to my principal, he encouraged me to go to a magnet problem in Pasadena," I grinned, sitting up from the seat. 

"Thats amazing 'Scar" Oscar shrugged his shoulders, trying his best to hide the smirk. I always knew Oscar was smart, he just liked hiding it behind this bad boy image he shows off. 

"its nothing," We slowed down till we stopped in front of my house. "You gonna tell your family?" I nodded my head. I had to start packing anyway. 

"I leave in a week," I looked out the window, watching as my family was in the kitchen, talking to each other. 

"so soon," I spun around at Oscar's outburst. "you can't even stay for the rest of the summer?" he snapped shifting his weight, to lean against his door. 

"I have to move my stuff into the room over there," I had to get the curriculum for the school year, meet my roommate, get used to living away.

"Wow," to say I was confused was an understatement. Where did this anger come from, not even thirty minutes ago, Oscar was in full support of this. 

"Oscar, you wanted me to go, remember?" He remained silent, avoiding eye contact, leaving the car in awkward silence. "fine be that way," you muttered, getting out of the car before slamming it shut. My family must have heard me, cause a few seconds later they were outside, waiting for me. 

====

I was at the bus station, gripping on to my luggage as I waited for my bus. Mami started giving me another attack of kisses. "I know mami I love you too," I gave mami another hug, turning to Mario. 

"Take care of them all please," he nodded, hugging me. I looked around, hoping I spot Oscar walking, but I saw no one. I hadn't talked to Oscar since last week, I gave up waiting for him, thinking he's still mad at me.

I looked down at Ruby, "stay close with your friends, Ruby. You are gonna need each other as you guys grow older," Hopefully they dont abandon him. 

When my bus got here, I started boarding, placing my luggage on the top shelf. Through the window, I saw Oscar coming running to the front. I walked off the bus as Oscar stopped in front of me. 

"Wanted to say goodbye before you leave," Even if it was only a week, I missed him. Just the thought of not even being able to say a proper goodbye was tearing me apart. 

"Promise me, your gonna go study in Pasadena, " I told him. I know there were whispers about Oscar joining the gang, but Oscar had so much potential and dreams he wanted to happen. "do smart people shit," I mimicked his voice, making him smile. 

"when you do become famous, dont forget us, little people, in Freeridge," Both of us started laughing, causing heads to turn. 

"I can never forget this town," the final call to board the bus blared out of the speaker. 

"Bye, Oscar," I hugged him, not wanting to let go. 

"Bye, Carmen," I climbed on board, sitting down on my seat, looking out the window as Oscar backed away from the bus. This was my new life, but why did it hurt so much.


	2. Welcome Home

I stepped into the house, relishing in the fact it hasn't changed in the last four years. I heard Ruby's muffled voice coming from his room, I snuck in hearing the ending of his conversation.

"Check me out bitches, I got my own room," I couldn't help but smile by how excited he was and how miserable he's gonna be once he finds out I'm back.

Mom wanted me to surprise Ruby since Mario was moving away to college. It was a good excuse to come back home, since I missed the family, "so let's not trash it," Ruby hopped off the bed, helping Jamal.

"Yeah try not to break my bed," I started, coming into the room. Ruby turned to me, spotting the luggage that was behind me, shouting some vulgarities. "you dont miss me," I feigned being hurt. He trudged to me, giving me a hug. I let go, smacking him on his shoulder.

"Curse at me one more time, watch how im gonna smack you across your big head," He smiled, apologizing as he rubbed his arm.

"Carmen, I didn't know you were coming back," he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, moving my luggage to the desk.

"Wanted to come back for my senior year, can't I miss mi familia," I responded. I said hey to Jamal, opening up my luggage, starting to put my clothes back into drawers. He waved back, grabbing a notebook from the bed.

"Goodbye solo room," he muttered making me giggle before turning to him

"Come on Ruby, you'll love having me as a roommate," Monse came into the room smiling at the boys, greeting them before she saw me.

"Carmen your back too?" you nodded giving the girl a hug. Monse and I grew close since we both love writing. I was the one who encouraged her to join the summer writing camp.

"Can you move that side table," he asked her. I continued unpacking as the kids started arguing. I spotted the bracelet, that I hid under my jeans. A wave of heat moved through my body, leaving my flustered. I threw the bracelet to the edge of the desk, worrying about it later.

"What happened with Ceaser, Carmen?" Monse asked, bringing me back into the conversation. Did something happen with Cesar?

"I dont know whats going on," I surrendered. What happened between them, was news to me. Ruby was always private with his life, even to me.

"Trust us, Cesar is not cool," Ruby added.

"I'm not cool being not cool," She kept her arms crossed. I glanced up at the clock in the room noticing the time.

" Its time for orientation for you three," They ignored me, continuing the argument. Orientation wasn't the most important thing to do for freshmen but I promised mami that Ruby wouldn't be late to his. "Fight on the walk there, but get out!" I shouted. Jamal was the first to leave, the crew following behind.

I grabbed my laptop, getting comfortable in my bed. Today was the last day for submissions for Cornell. No longer having Gardensfields guarantee acceptance, sending this submission made me even more nervous.

The room remained silent as I finished up the manuscript. Once I finished the last chapter, I went to Cornell's website, heading to their submission page. I stayed there for a minute, my mousepad hovering over the send button. I chewed the inside of my cheek, terrified that I'd be rejected.

My phone buzzed a message from Monse,

I need you here at Cesar's.

I got up from bed, leaving my laptop open in bed. It was a short walk from the house so I got there fairly quick.

"Whatever you want to call your new cha-cha-bingos," Jamal whispered. "These new homies he's hanging with, they're thirsty." I raised my eyebrows, looking at Jamal.

"cha-cha bingos, they're called boobs," I told him. Redirecting to Monse I crossed my arms. "What'd you need me, to explain anatomy?" I asked her.

"Moral support, I know you've known Oscar the longest so it's cool now," Not any more kid. Oscar and I lost touch after the ending of summer. He stopped responding to my texts and calls. It's like he fell off the map, it wasn't till later Mario told me that Oscar joined Los Santos and was sent to jail.

I looked towards the front yard, watching Oscar lifting weights. His muscles constricting with every press. He shaved his hair, it was my favorite thing, soft and curly.

"your smiling," Monse added. I glanced back at Monse, who had an all-knowing smirk.

"shut up and what dumb thing are you trying to do?" She grabbed my hand, dragging me across the street, ignoring Jamals pleads.

"I need to talk to you," Oscar looked up, stopping mid tracks. I walked closer to him, leaving only a short distance between us.

"Welcome back," he greeted me, continuing his weights. I crossed my arms, shuffling closer to the idioto.

"That all you're gonna say?" It took forever, trying to forget him. Even while I was in relationships, my former best friend never escaped my mind.

"But if you wanna sit on my face, you got to put that mouth on pause so I can concentrate," I spun around watching Cesar, disgusted at his attitude.

"You're gonna let him talk like that," I mumbled to Oscar. His eyes glimpsed up at me, before looking around to his crew before falling back on mines again.

"He's a grown man," My face scowled.

"he's 14," I fired back, walking away, following Monse who had stormed away.

——

"Mami just let me help," I pleaded to my mother. I wanted to help her cook, help me distract myself, but she swore she wouldn't let my first dinner be something I cooked.

Giving up, I walked to my room, spotting my laptop screen.

My phone buzzed with a message.

meet me outside

I must be crazy, listening to a random number. It wasn't till I saw the red impala, did I realize who texted me.

"Get in," Oscar pulled down the window, shouting to me. After a quick thought, I stepped forward getting into his car. Oscar drove a few feet away, pulling into a parking spot.

It was quiet, none of us wanting to start. I broke the ice asking him, "Why did you join?" He studied my face before going back to watching the streets. "What happened to Pasadena?" He had seemed so happy, wanting to go to that school.

He gave me a quick smile but still remained silent. Fine, you want to play like that, I got ready to walk out but oscar stopped me.

"Why are you back," he blurted. Was that the only thing that was on his mind.

"hard to avoid me now huh,"

He chuckled, "im not avoiding you fool," I shut the door shifting to him, waiting for an explanation. "you were out of this shit neighborhood, good school,"

"Is it illegal to come back, I missed my family," He didn't believe my response.

"You dreamed of going to Gardenfields for years," only since I was 11. I hated how he knew me so well. But i wasn't lying, your family was one of the reasons you came back, just not your only reason.

"Oscar, can you drop it please?" I felt myself tear up, not wanting to talk about it. He dropped it, turning his head back on to the road, giving you quick glances.

"Im happy you came back," he said.

"Your such a dork," Both of us smiled, feeling the tension in the car dissipate. I was about to ask him about the gang when Oscar cut me off.

"Get down," Oscar pulled me down, hiding us from the outside world. After a few minutes, we came back up.

"What the hell was that for?" I fixed my hair, that got messed up from the bending down.

"There was a Santos," Oscar continued looking through the car side mirrors. I scoffed, looking at the dashboard. Why did i ever think would go back to normal. I got out of the car, walking towards my house. His need to hide the fact that he's human kills me. I heard Oscar curse, but I kept walking to my house, going straight to my room.

Turning on my laptop, I headed to Cornell's submission page, clicking the send button, with it my hopes and dreams to finally be done with this neighborhood.


	3. Spill It

My alarm rang, waking me up from my very pleasant Oscar dream that I'm not admitting to anyone. As my eyes adjusted to the lighting in my room, I noticed the three teens staring at me.

I yelled, sitting up from my bed covering my body. "first of all, you're in a tank top relax, and second of all, you were dreaming of oscar," Ruby wiggled his eyebrows, which earned him a hard smack of the pillow to his face.

"Que diablos quieren?" You mumbled, rubbing your sleepy eyes. From one day to the next they had forgiven Cesar, and then things went quiet. Now Monse, Jamal and Ruby were watching me in my sleep.

"You're gonna help us, take Cesar out of the gang," Monse added.

"are you out of your mind, if he's been jumped in its too late," I knew enough about gangs to know its almost impossible to leave once your inside, and there's no way I'm going to go behind gang's back.

"Come on Carmen, you've known Oscar the longest and clearly you want to talk to him," I groaned, falling back into the bed.

"First of all, if word gets out that I had a dream about Oscar, I'll make all your lives a living hell," I threatened, making all their head move in unison.  
"Second of all, just because I knew Oscar before doesn't mean he wants anything to do with me now," Once he joined the gang the dork that I use to know is gone.

"Come on Carmen, please," Ruby pleaded, but I shoved him away, walking to the drawer to grab some clothes.

"You're on your own guys,"  
====  
Monse pulled me into the group as I walked past them in school. "The longer we wait, the deeper Cesar's in." I turned to Monse, keeping my comment to myself. Monse was talking about being interested in a person. "Right now he's got no responsibilities," I felt guilty for Cesar, he had no reason to join the gang as his brother did.

"We got to get him out before he puts in work." I spotted Cesar coming from the stairs, giving Monse a nudge, but she didn't notice.

"Who's putting in work? You still with that?" Cesar surprised the guys.

"No," Monse and I said at the same time.

"With what?" Ruby sputtered. Cesar smirked, draping his arm across Jamal.

"Jamal?" Jamal couldn't even hold on for a second before he immediately blurted out.

"We're still with it," Jamal gave in apologizing immediately after.

"This isn't funny anymore," he got in front of us, stopping our walk.

"Trying to reason with my brother's dumb, Carmen you should know better, you know my brother," He had a point Oscar was stubborn.

"You gotta promise you're gonna drop it," Monse didn't make any eye contact with him.

"You're overreacting..." Cesar's face shifted, with fear in his eyes. Scared of his own brother?

"Especially you. Promise." she nodded her head.

"I promise," she promised, now that was a lie. We waited till Cesar was out of earshot. I went in front of the team, stopping them.

"I am not gonna talk to Oscar alone, you three decide who will talk to him and I'll go to stop him if he tries killing you," A girl from my class called me out from across the hall. "I have to go, let me know what we're doing," I left the team deciding who was gonna talk to Oscar.  
====  
I opened the door to the house, as Ruby shouted, "This is reverse sexism!" I came inside, dropping my bag off. A girl came behind Ruby, rubbing her hands on her skirt.

"I can sleep on the couch," She apologized. Ruby stood up straight as he heard her voice, slowly turning to face her. I asked my mom what was happening.

"I told Ruby that he has to sleep with the twins, while you and Olivia sleep in the room," giving me a quick rehash on who she was. I walked up to Olivia, nudging Ruby as I walked past him, giving her a hug. "welcome to the family, ignore Ruby,"

"Ruben. I go by Ruben,"

"Since when?" I chimed in.

Once Ruby finally gave up, I took Olivia into the room. "If you need anything, I'm literally a bed away," I grabbed my bag, taking out my binder to start on my math homework.

"Hey, your mom told me you're a writer," I grinned, nodding my head. There goes mami talking about her kids.

"Yeah, I went to Gardenfields from my freshman year to junior year," I spent most of my days in that school, the only times I came home were for Christmas and Thanksgiving. In Gardenfields, your best bet to stay up with GPA was to spend your summer in the writing camps. Catch up on assignments, and work on your story manuscripts.

"why'd you leave?" shrugging my shoulder, I set my book down onto my desk. Knowing not to press into the topic, she changed the subject.  
===  
Ruby and I were heading out when Mami stopped me, "Mija can you come here for a second," I hurried Ruby along.

"Spooky is gonna kill me without you," Ruby pleaded, fear written all over his eyes.

"He's not killing you in the 5 minutes I'll be running behind," I rolled my eyes, nudging him to move forward as I walked to mami.

"Victoria left you a message," why is she calling. I wanted nothing to do with her, not anymore. My phone vibrated with a message.

"delete it," I checked it, seeing it was Ruby having a near panic attack with talking to Spooky.

"What did happen with you girls, she made you so happy, and I know it wasn't easy telling us about her," I should go, Ruby might get himself killed.

"We just didn't click mami," I closed my eyes, releasing a breath I was holding. "I have to go, I uhm have to talk to my counselor about Cornell."

"Okay okay, I leave you alone about it," She came up to me, giving me a kiss on the forehead. I left going to Oscar's.

"Its time to give Cesars his wings," I walked over, hearing the end of the conversation. "By the way hows your sister,"

"Yeah she's good, you know bossy as always," Ruby puffed the smoke of the cigarette, having a cough attack. Once I got alone with him, Im gonna kill him. I could hear Oscars laugh coming from behind the fence. Ruby walked to the front of the house, jumping when he saw me waiting.

"Should I kill you for smoking or for calling me bossy," I threatened him.

"Im too pretty to be killed," Ruby dodged my hand as he ran away. I'd get him at home.

"there's my girl," Oscar called out, turning me around. God, he was handsome. His tattoos, he got muscles, he was no longer the skinny 16 year old, and I was no longer the nerdy 14 year old. I walked away from the fence, walking towards the tattooed man.

"Last time I checked, I was no one's girl," I joked around, walking up to him. 

"Right, Right," He took another puff of the smoke, offering to me. I politely declined, crossing my arms. Might as well rip the band-aid now.

"I know you probably had a reason for joining and I won't bother you about it but why make Cesar join?" like I said, Oscar was smart, he probably had a good reason for joining, but why drag Cesar into everything. 

"Cuchillos wanted it, not me," he snapped. I took a step back from his lashing. He apologized, throwing the cigarette into the ground. 

"why keep it to yourself?" He licked his lip, shrugging his shoulders. 

"It's better that way," We walked inside the garage, seeing the car.

"I can't believe you kept the car," I giggled, looking at the red Chevy Impala. When we were little Oscar and I would get in the car, pretending to drive it even if none of us could reach the gas pedal at the time. 

"What do you mean, this sexy thing its been in the family since '69, gotta keep this baby spinning smoothly," he tapped on the car, grabbing the wrench, opening the hood. 

I walked to the edge of the garage, hopping onto the table. "whatever you say hermanito," Oscar's face turned to a scowl. 

"Dont call me that," He responded, continuing leaning down to face the hood. I raised my eyebrow. 

"why not you call me hermanita?" my feet remained dangling since the table was pretty high up. He started fixing up the hood, giving me glances. 

"I never thought of you as a sister," he looked back down, leaving me confused. 

"then why did you tell me that at the beach that day?" he shifted his body to look at me. 

"had to make you leave somehow," I fell flustered, thinking about that night. How upset I was that the guy I was into had called me his sister. 

"what's that supposed to mean," I asked him. 

Oscar stood up, sauntering towards me. He moved to stand between my legs, resting one of his hands against the table. "Oscar?" He stayed quiet, as he inched closer. My lips parting as Oscar slowly moved his face closer. 

His hand moved beside me, going around my waist. I heard the toolbox move as a pair of pliers came into my field of vision. "needed pliers," He smirked, walking back to the car, leaning his arms on the edge of the hood, continuing his focus on the car.

It took me a second to fix my composure before I could comment back. "right I knew that," I got down from the table, walking to the car. I looked at my phone seeing another message from Ruby. 

are you still talking to Spooky?

"Why do you let people call you Spooky?" He grinned, checking the engine. 

"People take you seriously when they're scared of you," What a horrible way to live life. 

"Youre not scary to me," I responded. 

"oh really," He stood up again, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Nope," I told him popping the p. I leaned closer, just as our lips brushed together he pulled away, going to the other side. He managed to not make any eye contact as he went back inside the house. I stayed outside, confused about what the hell just happened.


	4. Chapter 3

"I think I'm gonna puke," I slammed my eyes shut, taking the precaution of even covering them with my hand.

"Why did you come into an empty room," Cesar shouted. I heard the sound of objects being stepped on.

"Oh were gonna be judging me for coming into an empty room, not the sex-crazed teens, getting it on, in the teacher's desk!" I cringed at my own comment, shaking the thought of the kids having sex. "I have a free period, so I come into this room, it has the best signal in the whole school," When the room fell silent, I opened my eyes, moving my hand away.

Monse and Cesar both stood straight up, looking guilty as ever. "so we're just gonna go," Cesar tried walking away, Monse following close behind him but I called them out.

"how long has this been going on," I asked them.

Cesar was scratching the back of his neck, "the first time was before camp,"

"Then it started again about two weeks ago" she added. "Don't tell the crew," Monse pleaded. Why she was scared of telling Ruby and Jamal beat me, but it wasn't my secret to tell.

"Monse, I'm honestly trying to forget about it myself," I sighed, rubbing my hands against my face.

"I always did find you two very cute, even when you were kids," Both of them beamed, "You know you cant keep it a secret forever," they both nodded their heads. "Be careful where you guys are having sex, next time it'll be a teacher" I warned, as they left the room. 

This room would forever be scarred in my head, not making me want to sit here anymore. I darted towards the library, while you still had a free period.

\---  
"You sure you dont want to go to the dance?" Olivia was picking pieces of clothing, shoving them in a bag. I shook my head, lowering my laptop screen. 

"Dances aren't my scene, plus it's gonna be filled with ninth and tenth graders, no offense," she laughed, grabbing her bag. "Ok, have fun alone in this room," She giggled.

"Im gonna have so much fun, working on my homework!" Ruby came in, talking nonsense about being woke, after a few years with him, I learned how to turn my hearing off with him. Once they left, I focused on my homework. My grades had to be perfect, I had to give Cornell no reason to reject me.

There was a knock on the door, at first, I was gonna ignore it, but when I heard the second knock, I got up heading to the door. 

When I opened the door, Victoria stood there, "Hey Carmen," I leaned against the doorway, examining her. "I missed you,"

"I dont," I responded, making her take a step back.

"I talked to the headmaster," she continued. "she's willing to forget the past and let you back into the school," Of course she would, hoping I dont tell the school board about her rendezvous with her students. 

Her hand moved to hold mine, "we could be together again,"

I considered the possibility of returning, missing my friends, my professors, actually having a shot of going to Cornell. I looked down, watching as her hand, which once felt warm and comforting, now felt cold and stonelike. I peered up at her, my hand slipping from hers.

"I think its time for you to go," I mumbled. Focusing my attention on the flower pot, outside the door. 

"Come on Car' we all missed you up there," She leaned closer. 

"Dont call me that," I snapped at her, pushing her back. "you lost that right when I caught you screwing the headmaster," I spat at her. 

"It wasn't like that, you're naturally smart," she defended herself, "I had to find a way to keep my grades up to stay in Gardensfield," 

"Are you expecting me to feel sorry?" I asked her. Whatever excuse she tried giving, it didn't change the fact, she cheated on me. Her eyes fell on my wrist. 

"You took off your bracelet?" I walked away, going to my room, grabbing the bracelet that I threw on the floor weeks ago. I got to the door, handing her the bracelet. 

"Have a nice life, Victoria," I slammed the door shut, resting my back against the door. My breath growing ragged as my chest felt heavy. Someone came from behind me, giving me a hug. I turned to them, seeing Abuela. 

"Abuelita?" She backed up, coughing behind her, I'm assuming to not cough on me.

"Im sorry you had to see that Abuelita," I apologized, taking in a deep breath.

"no need to apologize, you should go out, have fun, forget this Victoria person,"

"I have homework," I tried to explain, but abuelita started nudging into my room. 

"Nonsense, youre only young once," she was right. I couldn't go back to writing math problems. But where would I go? I'd never step foot in a high school dance. I sent Cesar a message, see if maybe he knew of a party, since he was in the gang.

there's a party at Monse, dance got canceled

Good enough excuse. I grabbed my phone, heading to Monse's.

\----  
I was getting lost in Jasmine's story, as I finished downing my beer. I walked to her fridge, grabbing another one. 

"You sure thats a good idea, thats your third one," Monse told me. Who was she to judge?

"Hey im the adult here," I told her, keeping my sentences short and sweet. 

"You're 17, "I stuck my tongue out on Monse, opening up my beer. 

I looked to Jasmine cheering her on, "Jasmine, so tell me that story about your third nipple," I started drinking my beer, walking to her as she started gushing on how she discovered it. The minute I sat on the couch, I stood back up, coming to the realization that I had to pee very bad. 

"I have to pee," My memory was pulling tricks on me, I couldn't remember where Monse's bathroom was. I've been here a few times, so why can't I remember the location. I stumbled into Monse's bedroom, realizing this wasn't the restroom. My eyes fell onto Cesar, who was on the phone. 

"Cesar," I whispered, trying to be quiet. He looked up at me.

"Oscar hold on," he turns to look at me

"That's Oscar?" he nodded his head, "tell him he's a poopy head," Cesar smiled, saying something on the phone. I looked down, spotting a penny on the floor. It must be my lucky day. 

"Yup," He hung up the phone as I reached down for the quarter. I shot up, acting as if I didn't have my hand on the cookie jar. 

"Cesar I'm lost, I need the bathroom," He looked confused.

"What?" he laughed, not understanding me.

"I have to pee," His mouth shaped into an "o" taking me to the bathroom. Once I finished using the restroom, I went to the sink, washing my hands, before spattering some of the water onto my face.

I stumbled outside of the bathroom, seeing Jasmine passed out on the couch. I walked outside, taking my bottle with me, needing some fresh air. 

I sat on the porch, looking at the night sky. Oscar came up to me, sitting next to me, "Aren't you a little too grown for this party," I asked him, giving him a smile.

"I would say the same to you," He said.

"I can do whatever the hell I want," I answered, lifting the beer bottle, getting ready to take a sip. Oscar grabbed the bottle from my hands, moving it away from me.

"Pendejo!" I cursed, turning to him. 

"Que te pasa?" he scolded. Okay, dad.

"Nothing," I told him, but his face read that he wasn't gonna give up. By now I was tired of Oscar's bullshit. I haven't even forgiven from last week, leaving me hanging that way. My anger sobered me up pretty quickly, causing me to stand up, so I could face him.

"Oh my god, what is up with you, no quieres ser mi hermano, pero jodes de ser mi amigo, you dont want to kiss me?" I ranted to him.

"Not this shit again," He rolled his eyes, getting up but I pushed him back down so that I was the taller person here. 

"yes, this shit again," I scolded him, he leaned back, resting his arms against the steps, almost enjoying my outburst. 

"I said no to going back to Gardenfields because of a past relationship biting me in the ass, and now you-" I massaged my temples, feeling an incoming headache.

"I mean am I crazy? did I read the signs wrong?" He had a smirk, written on his lips. 

"Why the fuck are you smirking," I ranted. He stood up, pulling me flush against him. Bending down, he crashed his lips on mine. The mixture of cigarette with spearmint caused my body to melt into his, as he held on to me, keeping me upright. As he pulled away, he brushed his thumb against my lips. 

"you're not crazy," he breathed. I gasped, running to the bushes, puking the contents from my stomach.


End file.
